


It Could be Worse

by ElinorCross



Series: The World Moves On [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically a next gen fic with a new cast and the fallout of the war, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, i don't know how to tag, no beta we die like cedric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorCross/pseuds/ElinorCross
Summary: The war may be over but that doesn't mean everything is well. A new generation will have to figure out how to navigate the new landscape left after the war as society changes and views change.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, OC/OC
Series: The World Moves On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955107
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had barely begun to rise on the modest english home. A few chickens had begun to cluck as they were risen from slumber and shaking their feathers to ruffle out the cold. A darkly coloured corgi with a bright blue collar slipped out of a doggy door to the backyard and shook his fur in the cold morning air. He gave a single bark and dashed out into the grass, running at full speed through the grass and up to the chicken coop to give the wire mesh grating a sniff and look over before heading to the wire fencing that kept the forest out of their yard to do his business.  
From the top floor of the modest english home, a young girl was slipping out of bed, her light pink nightgown with white flower print grazing the plush carpet floor as she yawned widely and hugged her soft rabbit plush closer to her. There was a scuffle against the wall she shared with her brother that let her know he was rising as well before there was a loud thud followed by a very muffled curse he was certainly not supposed to know. The girl sniggered to herself and started to rummage through her dresser to grab a simple set of dark denim trousers and a light green shirt with pastel flower print.  
The girl made her bed, putting her plush dolls back in their places at her pillow and even giving a wolf plush a light pat on the head before grabbing her soft white rabbit plush and rushing to the desk at her window to grab her small handbag and the letter. It had arrived earlier that summer, just a short while after her brother had come back from school and had been met with much applause in her family.  
Her brother hadn't yet come from his room, but the girl wasted no time heading down the stairs and into the kitchen, crinkling her nose at the harsh smell of coffee mixing with the floral smell of tea as her parents worked on waking up with breakfast and their chosen caffiene drinks. Her father beamed at her when she entered, holding his arms open for a hug.  
“Nells! Excited for your big day today? I bet you didn't sleep a wink!” Her father laughed as the little girl jumped into his arms.  
“We are just going to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies, Honey. Wait to get her really excited until we take her to the Hogwarts Express.” Her mother chided, flipping a pancake at the stove. A plate stacked with pancakes was next to her, fluffy and waiting to be eaten. Finally her brother came down the stairs, still dressed in his pajamas with his hair messy and unbrushed and yawning wide enough the girl was sure you could fit a whole pigeon inside.  
This was the Grove family, a family of four plus their beloved dog, a couple of chickens, and their son's barn owl currently still sleeping in his room. The father was Hubert Grove, a simple muggle man that owned a modest construction business in their small english town that had been in his family for four generations by that point. He had grown helping build and repair buildings and homes around their town with his father and grandfather, this allowing him to grow into a right bear of a man with thick limbs and a broad chest and back. His face was square with a neatly trimmed beard and shortly kept hair, both a dark brown and in stark contrast of his light green eyes. He had built the house his family now lived in, having spent over a year doing it and telling his father that he intended to one day raise his family in the home he built for them. It had been the final day he spent doing the finishing touches on the inside paint job went the back door had swung open and closed and a bloody heap had landed on his newly made kitchen floor.  
The bloody heap now stood tall and beautiful (in his eyes) at the stove flipping pancakes and cooking bacon and eggs to perfection. Fiona Grove, nee Vaughan, had been a young witch during the last war. She had graduated from Hogwarts and left her fellow Ravenclaws behind to join the resistance against the Dark Lord. In order to save some of her fellows she used herself as bait to draw away a group of Death Eaters in the nearby woods. By chance she had managed to out run and hide from them and while searching for a safe place she had collapsed in Hubert's kitchen. Instead of doing the sensible thing like calling the authorities or an ambulance, Hubert had nursed her back to health and offered his home to her when she needed it. After the war had ended, Fiona had returned completely and the two married soon after. Fiona was a tall woman, even taller than her husband by a full head with shoulder length wavy auburn hair that looked like fire in the afternoon sun with round blue eyes. Her body was lanky and she often bemoaned the fact she never 'filled out' like other girls in her age group, instead keeping her straight and thin proportions and straight nose that she called severe and boyish. Hubert would aways kiss her face and nose when she would say so, calling her beautiful and more pretty then the morning sun.  
The young girl got into her own seat, thanking her mother when she was given a plate of pancakes, bacon, and an egg on top. Nellie was their youngest, tall for her eleven years, to the point some thought she might be thirteen at least, and still round and somewhat pudgey with youth. Her face was still round with her father's light green eyes and while her long hair was auburn like her mother's it was as thick as her father's when he didn't cut his hair in a while. Hubert often said she was like fire, which of course made her brother like water. Liam nodded a bit clumsily to their mother as he sat down at the table and accepted his pancakes and her scolding for not dressing properly or even brushing his hair like Nellie had. Liam was definitely more laid back to Nellie's attentiveness. An easy smile on his square face, round blue eyes and slightly wavey dark brown hair. Like his sister, Liam was tall for his age and already showing the growth inherited from their father with a broad back and chest.  
“William Batholemow Grove, you need to be ready in the mornings or you won't keep your place on the Quidditch team!” Fiona scolded her son, though her tone was playful as Liam shoveled some bacon into his mouth. Liam shrugged, giving her his lazy smile and wisely not opening his mouth to respond while he ate. Nellie would admit she thought it was really cool that her older brother had become a Chaser in his house's Quidditch Team during his second year, but Liam had always shrugged it off.  
“Do you think I'll be able to join a Quidditch team?” Nellie asked, taking a moment to sip some orange juice her mother gave her.  
“It is pretty rare for a first year to join a Quidditch team to be honest, only a few times from what I heard. You'll need to learn how to fly and even before that you'll have to get Sorted into your House.” Fiona mused, opening a copy of the Daily Prophet as she started to eat her breakfast. Hubert had a paper was well, the cover some boring news about a local hunter shooting a wolf that was attacking a kid or whatever passed for 'exciting' in their boring little town. Nellie looked at the cover of the Daily Prophet instead, the front page a moving picture of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team. The photo was snapped right when their star Chaser, Ginevra Potter, managed to score a final shot as their Seeker, a slight woman named Eliza Blake, had caught the Golden Snitch. The title proudly declared that this gave the Holyhead Harpies the final win they needed to go to the World Cup later that year.  
“Don't worry, Nels. If you get into Hufflepuff and do well in Flying Class I can put a good word in with our Captain, Gerina, to add to our team. Our Keeper is leaving after this year so we'll have a slot to fill next year.” Liam offered, making Nellie smile.  
“Hm, seems the Traditionalists are at it again, staking a protest out in Hogsmeade again.” Fiona muttered, flipping a page of the paper. Nellie crinkled her nose at that, turning back to her pancakes. The Traditionalist Faction had been rising in promimence in the last few years after the new Minister of Magic had been named following the end of the war. While the new Minister had begun putting new policies in place to better advance the magical community including new regulations to promote the use and integration of muggle advancements and policies against discrimination against members of the community many of the old Pureblood families had begun to stake protests and try to force the Minister to back down from these new changes. The magical community itself had been mixed to the new policies with some siding with the new Minister and some siding with the Traditionalist Faction.  
“Oh, looks like Hogwarts is getting some new professors this year! The article doesn't say who though, do you know know Liam?” Fiona asked. Liam shook his head, swallowing audibly to clear is mouth of pancakes.  
“Not sure, there were a couple professors last year that I thought might retire soon. Professor Slughorn said he was getting way to old to keep teaching and was planning to retire again and I heard Professor Flitwick was planning to step down as the Charms Professor to focus more on his Deputy Headmaster duties to Hogwarts.” He explained.  
“That means the Head of House for Ravenclaw and Slytherin will change at the least, won't it?” Fiona mused. Hubert shook his head, taking a drink of coffee and shaking his paper a bit to get it righted. Nellie saw he was on the sports page and was a bit happy to see that her father's favorite football team had managed to score another win for the season. Football wasn't nearly as exciting as Quidditch in her opinion, but when they had gone to a game last year it had still been just as fun thanks to how many people had been there and how much they cheered.  
“So long as you're learning, I don't think it really matters. Focus on your studies before worrying about Houses and their Heads.” Hubert chuckled. Fiona frowned, pouting a bit comically at her husband.  
“House Pride is VERY important I'll have you know! How else is Liam supposed to help Hufflepuff win the House Cup?”  
“Yes, of course Dear. It isn't like Liam hasn't told us that Gryffindor has been winning since before he even got there.”  
“Hubert!”  
“Mama, what House do you think I'll get into?” Nellie cut in, stopping the argument before it had a chance to really start. She knew it wouldn't be an actual argument, but she still didn't like it. Fiona stopped for a moment, blinking and then ruffling Nellie's hair and making the young girl giggle and try and pull Fiona's hand off.  
“Good question, really. Ravenclaws are intelligent and wise, Hufflepuffs are hard working and loyal, Gryffindors are brave and daring, and Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. Or at least, that is what we are told and I never really put much stock into it. I've met cowardly Gryffindors, stupid Ravenclaws, meek Slytherins, and lazy Hufflepuffs before. Regardless of your House, I know you'll do fine and make a lot of friends and know I will be proud of you regardless.” Fiona smiled lovingly at her daughter before turning to her son, “That said, I do hope you keep an eye on your sister and help her out, even if she isn't Sorted into Hufflepuff like you.”  
“Like I would leave my baby sister to fend for herself!” Liam puffed out indignantly, getting a laugh from their parents as Nellie frowned.  
“I'm not a baby...” She muttered to herself, hugging her rabbit plush closer.  
“That would be easier to believe if you weren't hugging a plush and still calling Mum 'Mama' and Pa 'Papa' y'know.” Liam laughed only to be cut off when Nellie flung a piece of pancake at him, hitting him square in the face.  
“No throwing food now, and no antagonizing your sister Liam.” Hubert chided, folding up his newspaper and finishing the rest of his coffee and pancake, “If you're done eating you should go get dressed. We need to leave for London if we want to be at Diagon Alley at a reasonable time to get your school stuff.”  
Nellie wolfed down the rest of her pancake as Liam rushed back upstairs, their loyal corgi Butters following on his heels as he ran back to his room to get dressed. Fiona finished her tea and the last of her bacon and patted Nellie on the head.  
“Don't worry about what Liam is going off about, now let's go get your hair braided up ok?” She soothed. Nellie nodded and followed her mother to the living room as Hubert got the dishes and set about getting them washed.  
Nellie sat on the couch in their livingroom, Fiona sitting behind her and using a soft bristled brush on her daughter's long hair. Nellie looked around to the pictures on the wall, most of family members and only a small few moving like magical pictures ought to. Most came from Hubert's side of the family, broad shouldered uncles and cousins and aunts of various sizes she had met from time to time. The moving pictures were of family she hadn't met on her mother's side, witches and wizards that had died before she was born. Nellie saw a picture of her mother standing on Platform 9 ¾'s, A man with the same auburn hair smiling happily and sometimes ruffling her hair as the Hogwarts Express was stationed proudly behind them. People milled about, smiling at the two as they passed by.  
“You were in Ravenclaw, right Mama?” Nellie asked as Fiona began parting her daughter's hair for the braid.  
“Yup! Never made Prefect or Head Girl though.”  
“Do you think I'll be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?”  
“Hm. I couldn't say. No one really understands the Sorting Hat's method of choosing Houses. Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor! You're grandpa was in Gryffindor after all.”  
“What if I'm in Slytherin?”  
“What about it? You will still be Natalie Adelaide Grove, the daughter I and your father love so much. It doesn't matter what House you are Sorted into, Nellie. I will never stop loving you.” Fiona said firmly, tilting her daughter's head back so they could meet eye to eye, “You do understand that, right?”  
“Yeah Mama. Can I use wear the yellow ribbon today?”  
“Sure, do you want to put a ribbon on Flopsy today to?”  
“Yeah, how about the green one?”  
Soon after Hubert finished the dishes and Liam came thumping down the stairs in a long sleeved shirt and denim trousers, Butters the Corgi chasing after him with a happy bark. The family piled into the mini-van that Hubert had bought when Fiona was pregnant with Liam and with Fiona looking over the map as Hubert drove they were off.  
Liam spent the time discussing what he needed for his classes, particularly his electives and his hopes that Hufflepuff might take the Quidditch Cup that year.  
“No offense to your House, if you don't get into Hufflepuff Nels, but I have a good feeling about this year!” Liam had said.  
Arriving in London, Nellie was always surprised by the mass amounts of people that called the city home and it made her long for the more quiet and quieter town she called home. Their father pulled them into a parking spot not far from the Leaky Cauldron and their mother ushered them inside with Hubert taking up the rear.  
The Leaky Cauldron was as packed as ever and Nellie held her rabbit closer to her as families milled about getting a bite to eat or worked their own ways back to Diagon Alley. She spotted a boisterous family that seemed to not be aware of the noise they were making, discussing their kids and what they needed to get for them.  
“Ah, Fiona! It has been awhile, has it not? It is good to see you!” An older man had stopped their milling through the pub and took Nellie's attention away from the family.  
“Samuel! How are things at the Ministry?” Fiona asked. Nellie smiled politely when Samuel looked at her. Thin was a good word to describe the old man. Thin body, thin face, thin gray moustache, and no hair on his head and even no eyebrows. Thin lines stretched across his face, only showing how old he was in comparison to Fiona.  
“Things are well, all things considered. Here to shop for your family? I remember you telling me that little Natalie was due this year for Hogwarts.”  
“Yes, Nellie, say hullo! This is Samuel McCabe, he and I worked together when I worked for the Ministry.” Fiona patted her daughter's back. Nellie nodded her head and gave Samuel another smile.  
“Hullo, Mr. McCabe.” She said in a soft voice.  
“Hullo, Miss Natalie. Hullo William, planning to make a ruckus with my grandson this year as well?” He asked Liam with a sly smile. Liam's face turned a shade of pink as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
“We'll see. I think Rob is still smarting from that last detention though.” Liam said without a hint of shame.  
“I think you mean 'We plan to be good students this year so our parents don't get another letter', right William?” Hubert asked, putting his hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam shrugged and winked at Nellie, who giggled.  
“Well, I won't keep you long. Keep your wits though. Some of those Traditionalists were making a ruckus earlier in the Alley. Say Hullo to Rob and his siblings if you see them, they should still be getting his school supplies. Rob's youngest brother is starting this year! I hope he is sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor like us!” Samuel smiled. Fiona gave a polite smile and nod in return.  
“Your youngest is very mild mannered right? I'm sure he'll be in Hufflepuff.. Thank you for the warning, we'll keep an eye out for them. Come on now, we can't waste anymore time.” Fiona said, pulling her family along.  
Diagon Alley was as bustling as ever, witches and wizards milling about with their families or on their own. It was only a few more weeks before the new term at Hogwarts would start and there were more families milling about doing their last minute shopping then there were single witch and wizards.  
Nellie held Liam's hand as they walked through the Alley, keeping close to their parents as Fiona first took them to Gringotts to pull the money they would need from her account. While she didn't work for the Ministry any longer she still worked to make the money they'd need in the wizarding world by brewing and selling Owl Order Potions. Most of them were remedies and curatives for all manner of sickness and injury, and sometimes Nellie remembered her mother being called to help at St. Mungos.  
Their first stop was to get the robes Nellie and Liam would need. Over the last year Liam had grown over three inches and so the two stood and tried not to squirm as their measurements were taken and the old witch that took their order worked. Hubert ended up carrying them as they left, having brought large bags that Fiona enchanted to be much larger on the inside and also weightless as they went to the next shop to get their books. A classmate of Liam's was there, a pretty girl with nut brown hair and eyes that kept batting them at Liam. Even Nellie felt bad for the poor girl when Liam introduced her as his good friend from Potions and seemed completely oblivious.  
The amount of books Nellie needed made her flinch, wondering if they really would go through them all.  
“Nah, a couple of them you'll use next year. The History of Magic book you'll use till at least your third I think and that Transfiguration book for your second year.” Liam laughed when she asked, helping Fiona shove the books into their bags. They had gotten her a few other books not on the kid's lists as well, more for fun reading or to help them with similar topics.  
The next stop Liam helped Nellie pick out a Cauldron, gloves, and all the protective wear she'd need for class.  
“Do we need these goggles?” Nellie asked, looking at her list for reference. Liam nodded, Fiona and he comparing crystal-lensed goggles together. Nellie remembered Fiona telling her the list of required items had nearly doubled from when she was in school to now include things like protective eyewear and thick dragonhide aprons.  
“You'd be surprised how often a potion explodes in Potions Class. Don't worry though, you won't be making anything potentially dangerous in your first year.” Liam said, a smirk on his face as he and Fiona reached an agreement on crystal-lensed goggles and a full face shield. Nellie helped pick out her apron from the few dragon-hide ones they had alonside matching gloves and soon they were joined by a pewter cauldron and the other items she needed such as heat-resistant tongs, vials, a scale, and more. This was followed by a stop at the Apothecary where Fiona studied ingredients with a knowing look that made even the shopkeeper squirm before they stopped for ice-cream.  
“Next we still need to get Nellie her wand at Ollivanders and a pet from Magical Menagerie.” Fiona mused as she looked over the two lists. Hubert looked over, eyebrow raised.  
“Does she need a pet? Liam already has that barn owl.” He asked. Fiona gave him a pointed look as Liam handed Nellie a napkin to help her clean up some of her ice cream.  
“Every kid needs a pet, and hers doesn't have to be an owl! Hogwarts expanded the list of pets from when I was a kid so I'm sure we can find something for her. Besides, I'm sure her dorm mates will have pets and if she has one she won't feel left out!”  
“Can I just take Butters?” Nellie asked. Hubert immediately shook his head.  
“Butters is to old to be going cross country like that. We'll get your stick-”  
“Wand, Honey,”  
“Wand, and then we can go look at some pets. Liam's wand took over an hour and I don't want to be carrying a squirming pet if Nels's wand takes just as long.” Hubert decided and Fiona agreed. Nellie looked over to Liam, giggling at how his face was covered in the butterbeer flavored ice cream.  
“I don't remember your wand taking an hour.”  
“Because Mum took you to get ice cream after ten minutes. Mr. Ollivander says 'The Wand chooses the Wizard' so sometimes he'll have you hold and try out a bunch of wands to find yours. I think we went through over twenty by the time we got mine.” Liam said, pulling his wand out from a case he had in his pocket. Nellie held her hand out, happy when Liam let her hold it despite Fiona's frown. It had been a nice wand in Nellie's opinion, about ten inches and made of dogwood if she remembered right. It was also very different from the ash-gray wand that their mother used.  
“Give it back now, Nels. You'll have your own wand once we finish our ice cream and get to Ollivander's.” Fiona urged. Nellie handed it back but wished she could hold it a bit longer as Liam patted her head and got back to her ice cream.  
Ollivander's was a crowded shop to Nellie. There weren't any other customers inside, just Nellie, Liam, and Fiona. Hubert stayed outside on account of his size and because last time he had been in there Liam had turned all of his close into flower blossoms while testing out wands. The walls were packed with thin boxes housing wands and a few ladders that allowed for access, some moving on their own to other sections. A brass bell was on a counter cluttered with a few open books that Nellie saw discussed various bits of Wandlore. She held Liam's hand as Fiona rang the bell and a clatter was heard further in the shop. After some rustling an older man came out with neat white hair tied into a ponytail and kind eyes.  
“Hullo, I am Gregory Ollivander and welcome to Ollivander's! Are you looking for a wand for the little miss or a replacement wand? I hope Mr. Grove didn't break his during the last term.” The man joked, smiling kindly. Nellie smiled at him, letting her hold on her plush lax a bit.  
“A wand for my daughter, thankfully Liam hasn't needed a replacement. Yet.” Fiona laughed. Gregory Ollivander smiled and pulled out a long wand that he flicked. A tape measure came out and began measuring Nellie, from her arm length to her hand length to the space between her nostrils. She skooted closer to Liam, startled by the intrusion, as Gregory Ollivander began shifting through shelves and pulling a few boxes.  
“I will admit that I have yet to gain the memory and knowledge my father has, so I hope you will bear with me as I look. Ah yes, this one as well...” Gregory Ollivander muttered the last part, grabbing a few more wand boxes. The tape measure had finished and landed neatly on the counter, Nellie seeing writing form in a notebook behind the wandlore books as Gregory Ollivander returned holding quite a few boxes. A flick of his wand was used to move one of the books out of the way to make room for the boxes and he took the top most box of the pile, opening and pulling out a wand.  
“Ash, Unicron Hair, eleven inches. Here, give it a flick!” Gregory smiled, handing the wand to Nellie with the handle extended. Nellie let go of Liam's hand and grasped the wand, holding it for a moment and then giving it a flick. A row of boxes further into the shop suddenly burst, sending boxes tumbling down to the floor and Gregory quickly grabbed the wand back from her.  
“Ah, no. Let's try this one. Cedar, Unicorn Hair. Nine Inches.” He put the first want back and pulled out another one, handing it to Nellie. Nellie flicked it, hearing a loud crack. Everyone looked around until a plank suddenly fell to the floor, making Nellie scream and Liam jump. Gregory took the wand and used his own to fix the new hole in the ceiling.  
“Not that either. Oh well, let's see now.... Ah, Beech, Phoenix Feather. Ten Inches.” Gregory handed her a new wand and immediately took it away before Nellie could flick it, leaving the girl a bit confused as she leaned against Liam who was trying hard not to laugh as they realized Gregory now had a lovely shade of robin's egg blue hair.  
“Fir, Dragon Heartstring...” Gregory rambled off wands, letting Nellie try a few and sometimes taking them away just as she held them. They had gone through the stack he had grabbed rather quickly and while he was looking for some more another family had come in. A young boy Nellie's age and his mother.  
The boy was shorter than Nellie, though she didn't find that odd, with short black hair and dark skin. He had startling gray eyes and a square face with a straight nose and almond shaped brown eyes. He was wearing glasses that he adjusted unconciously as he smiled at Nellie. His mother was very pretty in Nellie's mind, with soft square features, warm hazel eyes, and wearing a hijaab with an elegant floral print.  
“Ah, hullo! Looking as well?” The woman asked in a soothing voice. Fiona nodded, smiling as she put both hands on Nellie's shoulders.  
“Yes, it's my daughter's first year. My son will be in his first year. Mr. Ollivander is in the back looking for more wands for Natalie to try, but he should be out soon.” Fiona said. The woman nodded, her smile kind as she nodded to Nellie and then patted her son's head and ruffled his hair.

“It is Elijah's first year as well, perhaps the two of you can become friends! He doesn't have any siblings, so I'll admit I'm a bit nervous sending him to Hogwarts on his own.” The woman sighed. Fiona nodded in agreement with a smile of her own.  
“Yeah, it was pretty nerve wracking when I first sent Liam. Don't worry, Elijah won't be alone. Once he's Sorted he'll have a ton of fellow House Mates that I'm sure he won't be lonely.” Fiona said. The two women began to chat as Elijah held out his hand to Nellie and Liam.  
“Elijah Corbyn. Nice to meet you.” He said in an almost distracted tone. Nellie shook his hand and Liam did the same after.  
“I'm Natalie Grove, but you can call me Nellie. Everyone does.”  
“I'm William Grove, but call me Liam. I only get called William when I'm in trouble.” Liam smiled. Elijah nodded.  
“Nellie and Liam. What houses are you in?” He asked.  
“Hufflepuff. Nellie hasn't been sorted yet. Any ideas on what house you'll get into?” Liam asked. The mothers were still chatting, the topic now turning to the supply list and how many new things were needed for first years since they were in school.  
“No idea. Mum thinks I'll probably be in Ravenclaw though, since I like to study a lot. How about you Nellie?”  
“I dunno. Maybe Hufflepuff like Liam, but Mum was a Ravenclaw to and my grandpa was a Gryffindor...”  
“Cross house family? Sounds fun...” Elijah mused. Before the conversation could continue Gregory Ollivander came back, carrying even more boxes that replaced the ones Nellie already went through. He sent the tape measure to take Elijah's measurements as he handed Nellie more wands, the kind smile on his face even after Nellie accidentally set his robes on fire.  
“Not to worry, not to worry. Come's with the job. A girl earlier today set half the shop on fire and managed to destory an entire wall before we found her wand. Aspen, Unicorn Hair, Eleven Inches ended up being her's. Here, let's try this one. Redwood, Phoenix Feather, Twelve Inches.” Gregory handed Nellie the wand. Nellie felt a flood of warmth go from her hand through her arm and into her chest as sparks started to emit from the wand. It was a pretty wand, long with deep red wood. The handle was smooth in her hand with etching that looked like feathers. Gregory sighed in relief, handing her the box to the wand.  
“A good wand to be sure.” He said happily, Nellie still staring at her wand as her mother paid and it became Elijah's turn to try wands. Liam helped her get her wand into the special case they bought with it that could clip to her pants or uniform skirt once they were in school. By the time they were done Elijah already had his wand.  
“Ebony, Thunderbird Feather. Ten Inches. A good wand as well. I wish you both well in the coming term.” Gregory said to them both. Elijah seemed as mystified by his wand as Nellie was, his wand a solid black colour with a thick handle.  
“Are you still doing anymore shopping? I was hoping you might join us for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.” Elijah's mother asked as they exited the shop. Fiona checked with Hubert on the time, glad Nellie's wand only took about a half hour to find.  
“We have time. We are going to Magical Menagerie to get Nellie a pet first. Do you want to meet there Mrs. Corbyn?” Hubert asked. Mrs. Corbyn nodded, taking Elijah by the hand.  
“Of course. We'll reserve a spot for you. See you soon.” She smiled politely and led her son through the crowed. Nellie bounced over to her father, her new wand still in the carrying case in her hand.  
“I got my wand! It's made of Redwood and has a Phoenix Feather in it!” She babbled excitedly.  
“That's great! Now let's see if we can find you a great pet as well!” Hubert beamed at his daughter. On the way to the shop they passed the large family from before, now shuffling into Weasleys' Wizard Weases when a muscled man accidentally knocked into Fiona. Nellie remembered him from the telly when their father would watch boxing matches as the man apologized to Fiona. Nellie was sure the man was a muggle until he saw the man's daughter looking emberessed behind him, catching Nellie's eye as well and giving a shy smile. She had a wand box in hand and a bag loaded with robes and some goggles sticking out. The girl waved to Nellie but before they could talk the man took his daughter with him, apologizing that he really needed to get her to the next store to get his daughter her books.  
Fiona quickly led Nellie into the Magical Menagerie after that, the inside a coccophany of noise from the various animals inside. Hubert stood near the door, eying a cage with a large boa constrictor warily as Liam went to look at some dancing black rats.  
“The list is a lot more lenient on animals, so let's see if we can find something you like ok? And it doesn't have to be an owl, you can just use Liam's when you want to write to us.” Fiona urged, letting Nellie wander a bit. There were baskets with Pygmi Puffs and Puffskeins that chirped when Nellie got near, their colours so varied and bright it made her eyes hurt. A large variet of birds were in cages or on stands near a wall, some with glossy rich colours and some with darker or more muted colours and of every size one could think of. Nellie was sure she saw what looked like a griffon behind the counter towards the back of the shop, but the shopkeeper flicked their wand and a curtain obscured her view with a sign stating only wizards and witches with certain permits could enter there.  
There were cats putting loudly in beds and dogs and ferrets, rats, and toads. Various reptiles, and even animals Nellie had no idea how to describe.  
“How am I supposed to pick just one?” She asked as a giant fruit bat flew overhead and landed on a stand near the window with an apple in it's mouth and a large cat-like animal walked past to take it's spot on a dog bed near the counter.  
“Bats, frogs, birds, cats, even krups and kneazels! Let's see if any catch your attention.” Fiona urged Nellie foreward. The shopkeeper kept an eye on them as Nellie looked at some bats hanging down inside a cage and some gray rats next to them. Fiona urged her to look at some ferrets that were curled into a massive ball of fur, cooing at how cute they were and since they were nocturnal that meant Nellie wouldn't have to worry about them during the day. Nellie shook her head, none standing out at her and looking at some of the cats. Tabbies, calicos, solid colours, all purring and willing to be pet but nothing stook out there either. A krup ran up, barking at Nellie and shaking it's strange tail happily as the shopkeeper called it back to its spot.  
“Having a hard time picking?” The shopkeeper asked as Nellie came near the counter. There were much larger cats there, bigger than even the maine coon the shop had. Three in total with long lion like tails, large ears, and intelligent eyes. Of the three, only one was actively looking at Nellie.  
“Kinda. What are these? Cats?” Nellie asked. The one that was looking at her followed her as she came up, tentatively reaching a hand out to pet it when the shopkeeper stopped her.  
“Kneazles. Best leave them alone, they can be very loyal and protective but don't trust no one they don't like.” The shopkeeper said. Nellie looked at the one still looking at her, hand still held out towards the kneazle. It was black with sleek, thort fur and a thin face and body not unlike the oriental cat she'd seen near the window. It had intelligent, bright gold eyes that looked straight into her own and after a moment the kneazle stretched out, touching it's muzzle to her hand and purring.  
“Well, look at that! That kneazle normally doesn't let no one touch it!” The shopkeeper marveled. Fiona came up behind Nellie, looking a bit apprehensive.  
“This one? Kneazles can be a bit of a handful, we can get you a fluffy cat or even a real bunny...” Fiona suggested. Nellie shook her head and held her other hand out, letting the kneazle move foreward so she could hold it fully. The cat was large and Nellie could barely hold it. If it was on the ground she was sure it's head would come up to her waist.  
“The kneazle then? Good luck, kid.” Even the shopkeeper seemed to be nervous on it, but provided a free collar, harness, leash, and name tag. Surpisingly, the kneazle allowed Nellie to put the collar, harness, and leash on it, following alongside the girl like a loyal hound as Fiona got Hubert and Liam. Hubert gave the feline a slow blink and a wary smile before looking questioningly at Fiona, who simply shrugged. Liam looked from the Kneazle to Nellie, and then back to the Kneazle.  
“Really?”  
“I like him.”  
“... Ok....” Liam smiled, patting Nellie on the head, “Least you won't have to worry about people messing with your stuff.”  
“If that thing eats Butters...” Nellie heard her dad mutter under his breath as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. A few people moving out the way when they saw the kneazle being walked on a leash by the twelve year old girl.  
Dinner was definitely fun in Nellie's opinion. Mrs. Corbyn looked surprised by her pet for only a moment before giving Nellie a happy smile and complimenting the feline's beautiful black coat and Elijah had said he had gotten a fruit bat earlier that day that was resting in a cage he had next to him with a cover to keep out the light. No costumers bothered them while they ate thought Liam did get up at one point when he saw his friend Rob McCabe come through with his family, going to say hullo for a moment before returning.  
Nellie spent a lot of the dinner trying to think of a name and spent the car ride home making suggestions until the kneazle finally seemed to give it's approval.


	2. The Express Way to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nellie meets some new friends and a potential rival

Nellie fidgeted with the leash nervously and held her rabbit plush tight as she kept pace with Liam. Platform 9 ¾'s was as bustling as ever with the throngs of students going to Hogwarts and the parents and family members seeing them off. An older student already wearing their robes and a red pin with P displayed on their robes was shouting at a few kids that were beginning to rough house while their families weren't looking. Mr. Midnight the kneazle was keeping pace with Nellie, a bored expression on his face as he either ignored the people around them or hissed at anyone that got to close.

Fiona and Hubert had already helped them drop off their trunks and helped them get to an open door to the Hogwarts Express. Some kids were already rushing inside, saying a final goodbye to their teary-eyed parents. Nellie was a bit disappointed she hadn't seen Elijah yet as Fiona gave her quick kisses on the forehead and Hubert hugged both of his children.

“Be good, both of you. Send us a letter to tell us where you got Sorted ok Nels?” Fiona rambled, trying to keep her voice even.

“Keep an eye on your sister, make sure no one picks on her and help her with her classes if she needs it.” Hubert said to Liam.

“Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.”

“You won't let anyone make fun of her for needing her plush, right?”

“Yes Mum, I'll make sure the Slytherins don't make fun of her for it.” Liam assured Fiona again, grasping Nellie's hand that was holding Mr. Midnight's leash. Mr. Mightnight flattened his ears at that, but didn't otherwise show any displeasure as Fiona gave her daughter another kiss on the forehead and let them board the train. The inside wasn't any less chaotic as the platform as kids of various ages were shuffling about to find compartments with friends or places they could make new friends. Liam led Nellie by the hand, waving to a few people he recognized as he went further in the train.

“You wanna sit with me and my friends or get a compartment where you could meet your own friends? I'd recommend the latter, since you'll need to make your own friends and this is a great way to start.” Liam asked, helping Nellie around a heavy set boy that was having trouble squeezing into a compartment with a few other boys that were already jeering at him. Nellie kept a tight hold on Mr. Midnight's leash, hoping the kneazle wouldn't bite anyone with how crowded the train was at that moment.

“Ah, umm.... On my own, in case Elijah shows up soon and needs a seat. Can it be near yours though, just in case?” She asked. Liam nodded with a smile, leading her on until he waved to some older kids up ahead.

“Liam! Ready to clobber Gryffindor this year!” A boy that looked like Liam's age shouted. He had wild sandy blond hair and brown eyes with a freckled face and a crooked nose. Nellie blushed as the boy smiled at her, finding him charming to look at as Liam fist-bumped him.

“Tristan! Let me get my sister seated and I'll join you guys. Gerina already making strategies?”

“You know it, don't be to much longer. She already snapped at Jaime!” Tristan said, ducking into a compartment that already had two other people. Nellie saw that one was a woman with broad shoulders and thick arms, gesturing at a drawn out map of a quidditch field and discussing something with another kid with brown hair and a crooked looking smile. Tristan sat down and immediately began pointing at the map, looking happy about something as Liam helped Nellie get into the compartment next to them. It was empty so far and Nellie was hoping that would change quickly. Mr. Midnight slipped under the seat, laying down and keeping an eye on things as Nellie waved to their parents that watched from the platform. Liam gave her a hug and told her she could join them at any time before heading back with Tristan and sitting down. Nellie closed the compartment door and sat down, putting her bag on her lap and sighing to help calm her nerves. Her bag only contained a book if she got bored, the robes she'd have to slip on over her clothes before they got there, and some snacks and few coins to buy something from the trolley if needed, alongside a couple of treats for Mr. Midnight, a small bag of his food, and a bottle of water with a collapsable bowl.

Nellie watched out the window, seeing kids being hugged by their parents, tear-filled farewells, and some kids that just ran to the train without even saying good bye to the people they were with. Sometimes people would pass by her compartment, but so far she was still alone and Nellie was beginning to worry she wouldn't make any friends before getting to Hogwarts.

Suddenly the door slid open and Nellie flinched, looking over to the person standing there.

“Hi, can I sit with you? My cousins are all being gits.” The girl said. Nellie nodded and the girl beamed, coming in and sitting across from her. The girl was chubby with a mass of blonde curls that her being retrained by a hair tie that was about to give up. Her face was round and friendly, with large watery blue eyes. She had a bulldog with her, mostly white with some brindle brown and a pink collar and leash. The dog slipped under the girl's seat and immediately went to sleep, not even looking at Mr. Midnight.

“My name's Clementine! It's nice to meet you!” The girl said, holding out her hand. Nellie started before taking the girl's hand and shaking it.

“I'm Natalie, but you can just call me Nelly. Is it your first year to?” She asked. Clementine beamed, looking as happy as could be and it finally clicked in Nellie's head that she was the same girl Nellie met in Diagon Alley.

“Yup! I have some cousins that have been to Hogwarts before, but this is my first time! To be honest, since my Pa and Ma and brothers are all muggles we didn't think I'd get a letter, but I did! I guess I got more blood from my uncle and cousins than we thought!” Clementine laughed. Nellie smiled, nodding.

“We weren't to sure about me either. My mum and brother have magic, my brother is right over there, but my papa is a muggle and I never did anything when I was little, so...”

“Rough, but you got your letter so you got magic!” Clementine assured her. Nellie nodded and the door to the compartment opened again, Nellie beaming when she saw it was Elijah.

“Mind if I join?” he asked. Nellie nodded and Clementine said yes happily, Elijah sitting next to Nellie and shifting his foot to avoid Mr. Midnight's tail.

“I wasn't expecting so many people going to Hogwarts. How many do you think there are?” Elijah asked. Nellie looked out the window and saw that some parents were leaving and only a few families were left on the platform. There was a loud horn blow and some of the last stragglers suddenly rushed to get on the train.

“Hundreds? It's hard to tell.” Nellie muttered. There were more kids passing their compartment now, rushing to find their own seats. A few more moments and their door opened, a girl with pale blonde hair and green eyes standing there and looking a bit out of breath.

“I-is there a free seat? Everywhere else seems full.” She asked. She was thin with an oval shaped face and a small nose, her eyes a little to big and her lips a bit to thin, with a hopeful look on her face. Clementine patted the seat next to her. As the girl sat down they were joined by another boy with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail, a rounded face pretty enough to be a girl's, and more freckles than Nellie thought possible.

“I'm Mary Skelly, this'll be my first year at Hogwarts. You guys?” The pale blonde haired girl asked. The train had already left the train station, passing by buildings as it pulled out of London.

“Elijah Corbyn. I'll be a first year as well.”

“Felix Bartlett. Same.”

“Natalie Grove, I'm a first year to.”

“Clementine Dursley, nice to meet everyone! And yeah, First year to.” Clementine finished them off, smiling happily. Mary smiled as she looked at everyone.

“So we are all first years? Kinda wish we had at least one person that was a higher grade so they could tell us what to expect! My parents wouldn't even tell me how we get Sorted into our houses!” Mary whined. Nellie bit her tongue, not wanting to spill about the Sorting Hat. Liam had made her swear not to tell, since apparently it was part of the fun to make First Years experience it without knowing. Felix shrugged his shoulders, fiddling with the clasps to a small carrier and letting a gray and white rat out that immediately went to his shoulder to sit on.

“We'll find out when we get there. What house are you hoping for? I'm hoping Slytherin personally. My ma and pa were both.” Felix said with a smirk. Mary shrugged.

“My parents aren't magic. Muggles I guess? I don't know enough about the Houses. Gryffindor sounds cool though. That hero, Harry Potter, was a Gryffindor right?” She said. Felix snorted and Clementine shifted a bit, smiling when Nellie looked at her curiously.

“Of course, the Hero of the Second Wizarding War. What about you three?” Felix asked. Elijah shrugged.

“Ravenclaw. My ma was a Ravenclaw and I like to study.”

“My older cousins were mostly in Gryffindor, so I'm hoping for Gryffindor to.” Clementine said, smiling brightly. Felix snorted again and looked to Nellie, who hugged her plush.

“Ah, I'm not sure. I'll be fine in any house I think. I had family in each house, so I can't really use that as a judgement. My brother is in Hufflepuff. He's a Chaser on their quidditch team!” Nellie beamed. Felix shook his head, sitting back in his seat.

“Then you'll probably end up in that house with him. Sad, Hufflepuffs never stand out.” He mused, pulling out a snack that he fed to his rat. Nellie frowned, looking to Felix.

“Not true, there have been plenty of amazing Hufflepuffs.”

“And even more, better known Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws.” Felix smirked at Nellie, Elijah suddenly waved his hand, cutting the two off.

“Well, we'll find out when we get there. No use getting worked up about Houses we haven't even gotten Sorted into yet.” Elijah said. Felix rolled his eyes and Nellie settled back down, wondering if letting Felix in was a mistake.

“Whatever, I still plan to make the quidditch team as fast as possible. I already know how to fly, so I'm sure to do well at tryouts!” Felix boasted. Mary rolled her eyes and that but Clementine and Nellie looked genuinely impressed.

“Really? My pa wouldn't let me near my cousins' brooms to learn!” Clementine said. Felix puffed out his chest with a prideful smile.

“Yup! My Ma taught me how! I bet I won't even need to take the Flying Class.” He boasted.

“Yeah, right up until you get knocked off your broom and break that pretty face of yours.” Mary snickered. Felix turned a funny shade of red and sputterd.

“Oh please! I'll be the best flier of our grade! Just watch!”

“Not with James Potter in our year I bet.” Elijah said, shrugging. Felix sputtered again and looked at Elijah.

“A Potter is in our year? Really?” He asked. Elijah nodded with a lazy smile.

“You didn't notice? Him and some of his older cousins are a couple compartments down. If anyone has the potential to be the best flier in the First Years, my guess is it'll be him. What with his mum being a professional and his pa being the youngest Seeker in a century.” Elijah said. Mary and Nellie nodded in agreement, Clementine frowning.

“W-well, I'll be better! You'll see!” Felix sputtered. Nellie rolled her eyes and pulled out the bag of treats for Mr. Midnight, slipping one under the seat and feeling the kneazle's rough tong lick it off her fingers.

“I can't wait to start classes! You don't think they'll be to hard, do you?” Clementine asked.

“No harder than grade school, I'm sure. I can't imagine anything would be harder than my last math test.” Mary mused. Elijah nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Well, it's magic. I guess it'll depend.” He mused with her. Clementine looked out the window to watch the scenery roll pass.

“Maybe if I do well enough they'll let me be a Prefect before my fifth year.” Felix muttered. Clementine snorted at that and looked over at him.

“Prefects are fifth year and above only. There has never been a Prefect younger than that in the history of Hogwarts.” She said. Felix frowned at her, pouting a little.

“You never know! They could make an exception!” He said. He looked around to the others.

“What about you guys? Anyone else wanna try and become a Perfect?” He asked. Mary shook her head.

“I think I'll have enough on my plate just learning magic, I'll leave that thought for when I get to my fifth year.” Mary said. Elijah looked like he could laugh.

“Not till my fifth year at least. Besides, even if they did make you one early you wouldn't be able to become one in your first year.” He said.

“It's an idea. I think I'd like to become a Prefect in my fifth year, but learning comes first.” Nellie said, smiling. Felix gave an aggravated sigh, petting his rat gently.

“You guys are really no fun.” He muttered. Mary rolled her eyes and him and gently kicked his leg.

“We are, you're just stuck up.” She said. Clementine laughed at that, and the group as a whole laughed at Felix's indignant cursing after.

The trolley came by not long after, Felix and Clementine both buying enough snacks for the whole compartment to share. Mary had nearly screamed when a chocolate frog jumped at her, making Felix laugh and mock her reaction until she threw a licorice wand at him. Elijah had immediately taken the box of every flavored beans, sniffing at each bean he took out before eating it. Nellie shared some of her snacks as well, trading a home baked sweet bun for a pumpkin tart Clementine had. A couple hours after that, when all the snacks had been eaten and Clementine was telling them about her bulldog Marshmallow, a Prefect opened the door to their compartment and told them they'd be arriving soon. The group quickly got up and slipped on their outer robes as the town came into view out the window. It was already dark, the night sky dotted in dark gray clouds when the train came to a slow stop and kids started milling out of their compartments. Liam had glanced into their compartment when he and the quidditch team left theirs, smiling and waving to Nellie before leaving with his group and Nellie struggled through the throng of kids as they made their way to the platforms.

“'IRST YEARS! 'IRST YEARS THIS WAY!” A booming voice shouted over the crowed. The older kids gently pushed the first years towards a giant of a man waving a bright lantern over the kids, calling all the first years to him. Nelly got seperated from her friends and ended up standing next to a boy a full head shorter than her with messy bright red hair and brown eyes.

“ 'IRST YEARS THIS WAY! Hullo James!” The giant suddenly said to the boy next to Nellie.

“Hey Hagrid! Pa and Mum say Hi!” James laughed. The giant smiled and called all the first years, leading them down a path towards a lake. There were boats lined up and lanterns on poles as Hagrid explained that there would be three children to a boat. Two to paddle and one to hold the lantern and that they would follow him across the lake to Hogwarts. He began putting the kids into groups, setting them up into boats. Nellie saw Mary and Felix get into a boat together along with a kid with a bald head and thick white eyebrows and Clementine get into a boat with two other kids Nellie didn't recognize. She couldn't find Elijah until she spotted him holding a lantern with a bored look on his face as two girls behind him were clearly arguing about something.

To Nellie's surprise she was put into a boat with James Potter, the red head smiling at her as he took a spot at an oar. The third kid was a tiny kid, even by eleven year old standards, with shoulder blade length brown hair and doe-like brown eyes. Nellie let the kid take the lanturn and took the other oar. Once every kid was settled, Hagrid sounded off and they followed him across the lake. Mr. Midnight purred from his spot in the boat, not bothered in the least by the other kids and James clearly not bothered by him by the way he kept making kissing noises instead of rowing. Hagrid had to call back to him once to keep the whole boat from just turning in circles.

Nellie watched with wide eyes as Hogwarts came into view. The dark castle had every light on, the yellow gleam matching the twinkling stars in the night sky. She was sure her shiver wasn't caused by just the chill in the air as the boats made their way under the castle.

Hagrid helped the kids dock their boats and get out as needed, Mr. Midnight purring and rubbing against Nellie after the giant helped her out. Hagrid had bent down to pet Mr. Midnight, who motionlessly stared at him until Hagrid stopped and led the kids up stairs into Hogwarts itself.

Hagrid led them to a series of stairs until they came to large doors. A tiny old man was standing before them, smiling happily at the new arrivals as they looked around in curiousity down the halls.

“Welcome, new students! I am Professor Filius Flitwick, the Deputy Headmaster. In just a moment you will enter the Great Hall and be Sorted into your houses. The houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.” The man had a higher pitched voice then Nellie was expecting, but it rang out over the students and had their undivided attention.

“Now, if you will give me a moment. Please stay right here until I return.” Professor Flitwick said, turning and walking down the hall suddenly until he turned a corner. The students turned to look at each other, Nellie taking a moment to look for her friends.

“Can we just get this over with? I wanna get to the Gryffindor Common Room pronto and write to Mum.” James moaned next to Nellie. Nellie flinched and looked over at him, smiling politely.

“I'm sure this won't take long.” She assured him. James rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

“Not for me. Whole family is Gryffindor. I bet I'll be sorted in under a second!” He boasted. Nellie blinked, feeling a sense of deja vu when someone suddenly screamed. It was a young girl with pigtails who was white as a ghost and pointing to something above them. More kids yelped and screamed as actual ghosts suddenly decended from the ceiling. Nellie heard James behind her snort.

“It's just the school ghosts, you'd think they were all muggleborn or something.” He snickered to himself. Nellie turned to say something when a ghost missing his head floated by, smiling at them.

“Welcome new students! Glad to see some fresh new faces! And some familiar but just as new ones!” The ghost said. James smirked at the ghost, looking completely unpeterbed.

“You're Headless Nick, right? My Pa said you used to be called Nearly Headless Nick.” He asked. The ghost smiled broadly at James.

“Ah! You must be Harry's son then! I heard you were starting this year! Hope to see you in Gryffindor!” The ghost laughed before the whole lot of them flew straight into the Great Hall. The first years could hear laughter as Professor Flitwick came back holding a role of parchment in hand.

“I hope you had a pleasant time meeting the school ghosts. Now, please follow me into the Great Hall.” Professor Flitwick said, turning on his heal to face the doors. On their own, the doors shuddered then slowly opened to reveal the Great Hall.

Four massive tables stood before them filled with students that were eyeing the first years with interest as they passed. Ahead of them was an equally large table where the adults sat with one part raised for the Headmistress. Before the table was a simple stool with an old, withered hat sitting on it that Nellie knew immediately was the Sorting Hat and a couple of step stools of different height next to it. Above them Nellie saw massive gold and red banners with a lion symbol printed on them, floating candles giving off soft light, and the night sky dotted with clouds and twinkling stars. She looked around and saw Liam sitting with the quidditch team she recognized with the train and he gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Suddenly, just before the few steps up to the hat, Professor Flitwick turned around and smiled at the group of kids staring up at him with curiosity.

“I welcome you all to Hogwarts and present to you the Sorting Hat. When I call your name you will come up and sit on this stool. I will place to Sorting Hat on your head and when your House is called out you will join them at their respective table.” Professor Flitwick explained. There was a murmur among the first years as Nellie looked to the Professor's Table. She recognized a few of them from the Daily Prophet and from the way Liam would describe them, when suddenly Professor Flitwick called out the first name.

“Banes, Caroline!” He called. The tiny brown haired kid from before stepped foreward, shaking slightly as she went and sat on the stool. Flitwick was standing on the tallest step ladder and holding the Sorting Hat above her head. He rested it on her head and the hat sprang to life, moving slightly as if it was talking before...

“HUFFLEPUFF!” It shouted. There was applause, the loudest coming from the Huffelpuff table as the girl slid off the stood and ran to her new table.

“Bartlett, Felix!” Felix all but strutted up to the stool and sat down with a confident smile. Flitwick placed the Sorting Hat on his head.  
“SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted after only a second. Flitwick took the hat and Felix had a smug smile on his face as he bounced over to the Slytherin table. Nellie noticed that only the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table had clapped and there were even some boos from the Gryffindor table.

“Corbyn, Elijah!” Elijah walked up, looking as comfortable as he did on the train. Nellie envied him that, wishing the butterflies in her stomach would go away. She gripped her plush tighter and wished Mr. Midnight hadn't hung back near the door when they entered, even if Flitwick had motioned for the kneazle to do just that.

“RAVENCLAW!” Cheers came from the tables and Elijah waved to Nellie as he passed.

“Dursley, Clementine!” Nellie felt glad that she only had butterflies in her stomach as Clementine passed looking absolutely green from nerves. Nellie wished she could have offered her plush to the girl as she sat on the bench and the hat put on her head.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat called out. Clementine looked genuinely surprised and James gave a weird noise next to Nellie as Clementine went to join her new House.

“Hemsworth, Alexander!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Jones, Riley”

“RAVENCLAW!”

The names continued, kids being sorted in the four houses with applause.

“Potter, James!” Flitwick called out and there was a hush as some murmuring went into the crowd. James strutted up to the stool and sat with a confident smile.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted before it had even been placed. There was a thunderous cheer from the Gryffindor table that beat out everything before.

“Told you!” James smirked at Nellie as he passed her to his table.

“Grove, Natalie!” Flitwick called. Nellie heard a cheer from the Hufflepuff table, seeing her brother beaming happily at her and his team members pumping their fists. It helped ease her nerves as she sat down, holding her plush close to her as Flitwick put the Sorting Hat on her head. She could hear a few students snickering at her plush but she tuned them out, waiting for the call.

She could swear she heard a voice, talking and talking. Saying things about her that made her flinch and talking about memories from her past. She started to shiver, wondering why it hadn't called out a house when suddenly...

“SLYTHERIN!” Nellie started as Flitwick pulled off the hat and patted her back. She slid off the table hearing muted applause from her new house and seeing her brother cheer and his team mates cheer from the Hufflepuff table, even if she was getting boos from the Gryffindor table. She mechanically walked over, sitting next Felix who gave her a sympathetic smile as the next first year was called up.

“I know you wanted to be in Hufflepuff with you brother, even if you didn't say it.” Felix whispered to her. Nellie glanced over at him, feeling Mr. Midnight slide under the table and purring as it rubbed against her legs.

“I-I'm fine.” She said, but she didn't feel it. She was fine with any house, even Slytherin, but she could admit on the inside that she really did hope she'd be in Hufflepuff with Liam. She looked over at him and saw him smiling at her with an expression she could only describe as full of pride. She smiled back at him, feeling a bit more at ease as she was joined by Mary Skelly sitting across from her. After the final first year was sorted there was a cloud clink from the professor's table as Headmistress McGonagall stood from her spot at the center.

“Welcome, new first years and welcome back all returning students. I am sure you are all hungry and tired after the long trip and are eager to catch up with old friends or meet new faces. Before the feast, I must make a few announcements.” She said. She paused for a moment, looking over the students with a fond look in her eyes.

“First, I would like to introduce out new professors. First is Mr. Penny Haywood, our new Potions Professor who is taking over from Professor Slughorn.” Mrs. McGonagall said and a pretty blonde woman stood up from the table, smiling at the students and nodding her head before sitting down. There was applause from the students.

“Next is Professor Rolf Scamander, who is taking over the Care of Magical Creatures class.” A man with soft brown curly hair sitting next to Hagrid stood up, nodding politely to the students. Nellie noticed a large dog next to the table thanks to this, the dog looking over the students with a wagging tail before it got up and slipped behind the table where Nellie couldn't see.

“Our final new professor is Professor Matilda Davies, taking over the Charms class from our own Professor Flitwick so he can pursue other duties with his full attention.” She announced. A portly woman with a round nose and small eyes stood up, her hair bright pink and tied in a messy up-do before smiling and sitting back down. The students clapped politely and quited down as Professor McGonagall stayed standing.

“Now, I must inform all new students and remind all returning students: The Forbidden Forest is prohibited from all students attending Hogwarts unless permission is granted from a member of staff. The forest contains a variety of dangerous creatures that could easily harm or kill the unprepared. Furthur, students are to be reminded that entry into the lake, even on the warmer days, is currently prohibited unless you want to be drowned.” Professor McGonagall paused for a moment before going into the explination of the House Cup, the point system, and explaining to the first years that the Prefects would take their to their common rooms after dinner and making the Prefects stand so the first years could see them clearly. With the announcements out of the way, Professor McGonagall clapped and the tables filled with food. The first years paused as the older kids immediately began to dig in, Felix nudging Nellie to start grabbing. He pulled out a turkey leg to add to his plate and a third year handed him a bowl with mashed potatoes. Nellie used a forked skewer to grab some of the turkey breast meat and thanked Felix when he handed her the bowl, spooning out her own before passing it to Mary. There was more food and more kinds of food then Nellie could count and she took a bit of everything before digging in. Once the main course was finished the food disappeared leaving clean plates and silverware before being filled again with dazzling desserts of all kinds.

With dessert done and the students now sleepy with full stomachs the Prefects got to work, gathering up the first years to lead to their dorms.

Nellie filled in between Mary and Felix, Mr. Midnight following close to her side between her and Mary, as the group of first years followed two of the Prefects, a girl with hair so dark it looked like a raven's wing named Sienna and a chubby boy with a small beard named Norwin. The four groups of first years all stayed in one large group, their House Prefects giving direction as they walked down the hall. Nellie held her rabbit plush close to her when she suddenly felt someone bump into her from behind, nearly knocking her off balance and making Mr. Midnight turn and hiss.

“Sorry, didn't see you there!” James laughed, a couple of new Gryffindors already flanking him and laughing with him. Felix and Mary both frowned and Mary looked ahead for the Prefects to see they had stopped to deal with a kid who had tripped up ahead.

“She's a full head taller than you! How could you not have noticed her?” Felix seethed, reaching out and grabbing onto Nellie's robes. It was a bit comical to Nellie, since Felix was a few inches shorter than James himself. James shrugged.

“I mean, you Slytherins are pretty forgetable outside of siding with Voldemort during the war-”

“That was before we were even born. Is it even smart to antagonize her? You realize she could pick you up and throw you and her kneazle looks ready to rip your throat out.” Mary cut in, glaring at him, “Besides, our Houses didn't matter back on the Platform when you helped me get my trunk on the train! Check your attitude before I check your face with my fist.” She seethed. James flinched back but smirked at her.

“Try it and you'll get detention!” He warned, but his brevado was gone. Mary shrugged, rolling up a sleeve of her robe.

“Won't be the first time I got detention for breaking some twat's nose. C'mere!”

“Mary, it isn't worth it.” Nellie put her hand on Mary's shoulder, making the girl stop. James and his friends backed up and away from them as the Prefects called out to keep moving. Nellie looked over at James, not feeling the nervousness she had during Sorting and gave him a bored look.

“You know, we all know who your father is. Are you acting like this because you know you'll never leave his shadow?” She asked, turning on her heel and following her fellow slytherins before James could respond. She genuinely felt gross saying that, and the struck look on James's face, but said nothing when Mary and Felix fell in line beside her happily talking about what she said and hoping it knocked him down a peg before he got worse. Nellie wondered if he'd accept an apology tomorrow.

The Slytherin Prefects led the first years down to the dungeons, stopping at what looked like any other wall in the hallway. The female Prefect, Sienna, turned to address the group.

“Make sure to pay attention to what Norwin is about to do. If you forget the combination just look for a second year and above or one of us Prefects. We will review the combination with you each morning before we take you to breakfast for the first week. Don't forget the combination will change every three months.” She explained, stepping aside so Norwin could show them. He took out his wand and tapped a series of bricks: up three, right two, down one, and six left. After a moment, Nellie was reminded of the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron as the bricks moved and shuffled out of the way revealing another hallway that Sienna took them down. Torches were lit to light their path and soon they were in a spacious common room, banners of silver and green strung on the walls and hanging from banners, a lit fire place giving a warm and comforting glow.

Roomy couches on either side of tables, books and decorations lined bookcases and end tables. A few older students were already inside, talking and catching up with old friends or heading through other hallways to the dorms. A massive glass window looked out into murky green.

“You don't think that's the-” Felix began to ask, choking silent when a giant squid swam passed followed by two merpeople that stopped to stare at the new arrivals before swimming off. Felix reached out and grabbed Nellie's hand, looking pale as a ghost.

“Yeah, it is.” Nellie muttered. Sienna and Norwin had turned to them, smiling with a much more relaxed posture than what they had outside.

“Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room, your home and safe haven until summer break unless you go home during holidays. Girl Dorm Rooms are on the hallway to my left, the first years get the rooms another three floors down. Boy Dorm Rooms are to my right, and same as girls, boys will get the rooms another three floors down. Your belongings have already been taken to your rooms and your names are printed on the doors. Lights out is at 10 pm sharp and you have until then to unpack. Anything left can be done tomorrow. Our Wake Up Call will start at 6 am and we will take you to breakfast by 7am where you will get your schedules. If you have any questions please come ask us, otherwise I would suggest heading to your dorms.” Norwin said in a clear voice. The first years murmured among themselves before a few broke off to go look for their rooms. Felix let go of Nellie's hand, though he didn't look like he wanted to as Mary looked to the hallways.

“Hope I get someone fun. See you guys in the morning?” Felix asked.

“Of course! See you in the morning!” Nellie and Mary both said. Mr. Midnight followed along as the two squeezed into a hallway past some fifth years that were gossiping in the hallway about one of the professors and made their way down the stairs to the third floor. There weren't that many doors and some first year girls were already looking at name plates or talking among themselves instead of looking. A few girls moved to the side out of Mr. Midnight's way as he bounded down the fall, glancing up at name plates as Nellie and Mary followed, looking for their names. He stopped at a door and gave a loud meow and when the two got close they realized both of their names were on the door.

“Good kitty!” Mary cooed, scratching behind Mr. Midnight's ear as they opened the door and slipped inside.

The inside of the room was more spacious than Nellie was expecting, four four-poster beds with deep green curtains that could be pulled for privacy held their belongings with empty desks next to each bed. The beds were lined up on the walls, two on each side, with a floor to ceiling length window looking out into the lake and giving the room a soft glow as underwater folliage swayed lazily in the current. There were lanturns hanging up above, lighting the room. Mr. Midnight ran up to the left bed closest to the window, sniffing a familiar trunk before hopping up and lounging at the foot of the bed. As Nellie and Mary came furthur in the room they saw there was other furniture: small wardrobes that could fit their clothes and were a little taller than Nellie, a bookcase in one corner with eight shelved, a small couch facing the open window and a small table.

“I wonder if the other Houses get this much room. Hey, I got the bed next to you!” Mary cheered, shoving off her trunk and flopping on her bed. Nellie smiled and went to her bed, setting her rabbit plush on her desk and opening her trunk. She got to work putting her robes and clothes into her wardrobe, taking out a few family pictures and tape she had packed at her dad's suggestion and taping them to the inside door of the wardrobe. Nellie looked over and noticed that Mary was standing on her trunk, setting up a glass tank on top of her wardrobe that opened from the front, inside a mess of branches, dirt, and hiding places until something slithered out from one of the hiding holes and up onto her arm.

“You like her? Her name is Pepper!” Mary saw Nellie looking and held out her arm to show of the long, thick cornsnake. It was a pale purple gray color with marbled markings and seemed to regard everything curiously before Mary let it slither back in it's tank.

“Cute! How are you going to keep her warm though?” Nellie asked. Mary smiled and pointed to a few dark stones in the tank.

“Those are heating stones, the temperature set through runes and magic. You can buy them at the Magical Menagerie and I got a bunch to help keep Pepper's tank warm. This one,” She pulled out a flat oval disk like rock that was a pale yellow and place it on top of the tank, “Gives simulated daylight and turns on and off with a tap.” To demonstrate she tapped the rock, the inside of the tank illuminating as if it was daylight.

“I got a letter saying I can get food for her once a week from Professor Scamander.” She finished up. Nellie nodded and the two girls kept unpacking as two more girls joined them and began unpacking their own belongings.

One was a girl named Niamh O'Connor who had a slight scottish accent when she talked. She had thick, short brown hair and round brown eyes with a crooked nose and buck teeth that didn't seem to impare her talking ability at all. She kept complaining about her older brother making fun of her for being sorted into Slytherin when he got Gryffindor, and how she planned to write to their parents as soon as she could to get him in trouble. She had a cat with her, a fluffy orange tabby with amber eyes that took one look at Mr. Midnight and quickly made it's spot on Niamh's bed and refused to get off.

The other girl was Imogen Summers, who had straight black hair and neatly trimmed bangs with eyes so dark they looked black. In the light of the water she looked so pale that at first Nellie was sure she was a ghost, which wasn't helped when Imogen moved and Nellie realized she didn't make a sound. Her face was thin with pink lips that gave her the only color she had and she had sharp eyes that seemed to glare at everything. She didn't talk much, just introduced herself and worked on getting her things unpacked but Nellie saw a moving family photo of her with her parents and a trio of younger siblings that looked just as creepy as her, all smiling happily at a muggle theme park.

The four introduced themselves, unpacked, and then got to know each other before the lanturns all turned off. Nellie learned that Imogen from one of the larger cities, not London but one she didn't recognize, and had her three triplet younger brothers that wouldn't start Hogwarts for another two years. She hoped she'd excell at her studies to help them study, since they always seemed to learn better from her than the primary school teachers. Both of her parents had gone to Hogwarts and had married just before the last war.

Niamh came from a small village out in Scotland and talked of the high werewolf population and how her uncle was the leader of a local pack. When Imogen started to say something she cut the dark haired girl off by saying that he kept them in line and they all took the Wolfsbane Potion anyway. She had a massive family, many siblings such as her older brother in Gryffindor, but most of her siblings were already out of Hogwarts and working back home. She had a few younger siblings and admitted a new one would be coming every year until she was in her seventh. She hoped most of them got into Gryffindor, since they were all so rowdy and she didn't want to put up with them. She introduced her cat at Mittens, owing to her white front paw, and said that the cat used to be her aunt's.

Nellie described her own family, her brother in Hufflepuff, and introduced her kneazle Mr. Midnight. Mary described her own as well, the others interested in her muggle upbringing but Mary didn't elaborate on it to much before introducing her snake when made Imogen hide by her wardrobe until Mary put it back.

When the lights went out Nellie climbed into bed and stared up at the canopy, feeling Mr. Midnight curl up at her feet though she could feel him sit up and stare out the window. Her thoughts raced over the day and her wonders of what tomorrow would bring and her last thought before she fell asleep was hoping that she didn't share any classes with James Potter until after she apologized to him.

Her dreams were full of tentacles filling hallways, kids running into rooms, and Mr. Midnight leading her through trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some next gen kids being introduced this chapter, and some not-so-familiar faces.
> 
> I decided James would be a red-head like his mom because I thought it would be neat if Albus was the only one to inherit his father's black hair instead of James randomly having brown hair (though that might make sense genetically?)  
> Nellie doesn't have the history with a lot of the staff that Harry did, so she doesn't recognize most of the teachers at the Professor's table. That and I wanted to leave a few surprises.
> 
> We know the Sorting Hat sing. I couldn't think of anything.
> 
> I spent a week re-doing the entire First Year schedule so it doesn't match what you probably remember from the movies/books

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on for awhile, mostly filled with my own headcanons. I'll admit here, this is more an AU of the Harry Potter universe then adhering to actual canon, so if you are expecting things to match up to the canon stuff you'll probably be very surprised. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think. I enjoy feedback, both the good and the bad.
> 
> This is my first time using AO3.


End file.
